The Real World
by Sen-Tay
Summary: They say that breaking up is hard to do. Well, Takeru is going to find this out first hand. Mentions Taikeru TaichiTakeru.
1. Happy Anniversary

The Real World 

_Summary: They say that breaking up is hard to do. Well, Takeru is going to find this out first hand. Mentions Taikeru (Taichi/Takeru). _

Chapter One: Happy Anniversary 

3-21-07

Takeru was apprehensive and yet excited at the same time. It was his and Taichi's four month anniversary. He knew that Tai wouldn't remember, but that didn't matter to him (too much). Takeru was just glad that it had been four months at all.

Four months. It seemed so long and yet so short. Was it really possible?

Takeru sighed as he tried to pinpoint the best moment of their relationship. His grin soon leaked off his face as memories of sweet kisses, long night drives, video game make-outs, hand holding, dinners, playing at parks, and tight hugs that lifted him off the ground flooded his mind. Taichi and him, they were perfect. Not perfect-perfect, but perfect together.

Although the past few weeks hadn't been perfect. But Takeru figured that Tai was stressing over the Football Championships. As a senior, Tai was constantly under the watchful eye of scouts and other critical coaches. He had to be the best. This was his final year. One screw up and Taichi could ruin his future forever.

But he didn't. And Takeru was there when Taichi victoriously ran off the field, arms held high in the air. They hugged, kissed and then everything was going back to normal.

That was Saturday. Today was Wednesday. The first day of spring. And Takeru and Tai's four month anniversary.

Takeru knew in his heart that it was a special day. All day in school he was giddy and happy and down right in love. And the boy he loved was sweet and wonderful and Takeru couldn't help but love him even more.

When the ride home came, Takeru silently wished that Tai would surprise him, take him somewhere, say something meaningful – anything at all. The car ride, though, was silent, and Tai drove him straight home.

Parking the car in front of the apartment complex, Taichi stared out the window. Takeru turned to him and smiled lightly. It was getting a little uncomfortable.

Tai suddenly said, "Takeru, I don't think we should see each other anymore." His voice was shaky, and when he faced Takeru his eyes were wide and fearful. "It's not that I don't think you're a nice person, because you are a really nice person and I do like you, it's just that I don't think we're right at the time. And this isn't an impulsive thing, cause I've been thinking about this for a while. And I want to say that I still want us to be friends, because I like spending time with you."

As Taichi's words continued to pour into his ears, Takeru concentrated on the sidewalk outside his window. What was happening? Was this for real? He couldn't believe it. His body went numb and tears began to well in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Takeru realized that he had spaced out. Taichi was glancing at him, concerned. Takeru shook his head. The older brunette looked as though he were about to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry."

Takeru shook his head again, unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbed his things, opened the door and left. He didn't look back as Tai pulled away, he didn't cry as he rode the elevator up to his floor, he didn't breathe as he unlocked the door to his apartment and walked inside.

Taichi had broken up with him.

That's when the world came crashing down.


	2. The Big Game

The Real World

_Summary: They say that breaking up is hard to do. Well, Takeru is going to find this out first hand. Mentions Taikeru (Taichi/Takeru). _

Chapter Two: The Big Game 

3-17-07

Takeru couldn't have been more proud. His handsome, spectacular boyfriend was the star of the big Football Tournament. As the tall brunette paraded up and down the field, Takeru sat in the stands smiling adoringly.

"I'm so proud of you." Takeru turned to his left. Hikari wasn't watching the game, but instead was watching Takeru. The blonde glanced at her suspiciously.

"What are you talking about," he asked her, even though he knew what was coming.

Hikari snickered. "Like as if I couldn't see the pure malice and detest when that girl kissed Tai."

Scowling, Takeru turned back to the game. "Whatever."

It was true. During the halftime show, the team and the cheerleaders put on a skit. One that involved the Team Captain (Tai) and the Head Cheerleader (Ginger: absolute ditz/slut). Kissing. Just the mere thought of that Spice Girl Wannabe planting her lips on Tai made Takeru horribly violent and angry.

But it was okay. Taichi had even said so himself. "I don't want to do it, but there's no way out of it." Those were his exact words one month ago when the two teams had devised the wretched skit. Taichi's eyes spoke of apprehension and dislike, and Takeru knew that Tai would have preferred to back out – but Takeru wanted to be a supportive boyfriend. He wanted to show that he wasn't clingy and that he trusted Tai.

Even though every single time that big-boobed bimbo walked anywhere within a 100 yard radius of Takeru, all he wanted to do was pull her hair out and stab her eyes out with a spoon.

But the kiss wasn't that bad. Okay, Takeru thought, rephrase: The kiss was bad. But only 1.02 seconds long (Takeru had a stop watch) and Taichi most certainly looked as though he wish he were somewhere else. Whereas Ginger looked as though she could have gone on with it for a bit longer.

Hikari had to hold Takeru back at that point.

But the point was that it was over. Everything. The kiss, the game, and hopefully Taichi's offstandish mood. As of late, Takeru had noticed Taichi's tired and less-loving attitude, but he figured it was just stress. And what more could make him happy? He had won the Tournament, pleased the coaches, and all the scouts walked away with the name Taichi ringing in their heads.

And when Taichi walked off the field, Takeru sprinted off the bleachers and into Tai's arms. For the first time in months the brunette hugged him with intensity. It assured Takeru that no matter what their love was invincible.

They would be together forever. Takeru just knew it.


	3. Special Words

The Real World

_Summary: They say that breaking up is hard to do. Well, Takeru is going to find this out first hand. Mentions Taikeru (Taichi/Takeru). _

Chapter 3: Special Words 

12-19-06

It's not that Takeru didn't like Taichi – he most certainly did. But to say that he loved him? Takeru didn't want to go that far. It seemed almost too quick. They hadn't even been dating for a month.

But that tiny voice in the back of Takeru's head? Oh, it screamed it. And, for a tiny voice, it was loud.

Throughout the day, Takeru heard it yelling, shouting, singing, yodeling, and even screeching it: you _love_ him! You _love_ him! You _looooove_ him!

No matter how much Takeru wanted to ignore it, he couldn't help but skip to the beat.

Love, he though, must be something like this.

Takeru didn't want to tell himself he was in love. He didn't want to get too caught up in this. Taichi was his first boyfriend, yes, but that didn't mean that he would be his last. Takeru didn't want to let his heart get its hopes up. There is always the possibility of heartbreak and change.

But as the blonde rounded the corner and saw Taichi waiting for him in the hall, that little voice screamed louder: You _LOVE_ him!

And when Takeru walked up to him, and when Taichi smiled at him, and when Takeru grabbed his hand, and when Taichi pulled him close – Takeru silently agreed with the voice.

"Hey," Taichi said with a lopsided grin and sparkles in his eyes. "Ready to go?"

Takeru was ready to go anywhere. "As long as I'm with you."

They walked out to Tai's car, and through the whole drive, Taichi held onto Takeru's hand, even though he was driving stick.

When they got to Takeru's apartment complex, Taichi walked him to the elevator. As Takeru wound his arms around Tai's neck to hug him goodbye, Taichi bent down and kissed the blonde. And Takeru kissed back.

You _loo-ooove_ him!

As they broke apart to breathe, Taichi whispered, "I love you."

Takeru's eyes widened as Taichi began to drabble. "And not just because you're beautiful, because you are, but that's not why."

Holding the brunette's face in his hands, Takeru gazed into Tai's hazel eyes. He said it again.

"I love you."

And then Takeru let that little voice have a say.

"I love you, too."


	4. Sweaters

The Real World

_Summary: They say that breaking up is hard to do. Well, Takeru is going to find this out first hand. Mentions Taikeru (Taichi/Takeru). _

Chapter 4: Sweaters 

3-23-07

With bleary eyes and shaking hands, Takeru bent down and began to spin the lock on the locker. Clutching a plastic bag carrying three sweaters, Takeru held back the tears he feared would come.

He still couldn't believe it. Taichi and him. Over?

_But_, Takeru said to himself. _It's true_. He had spent all Wednesday crying, and now all he wanted to do was to just push the feelings away. If Taichi cared so much about his stupid sweaters, then he could have them back. Takeru didn't care.

Not too much.

The lock snapped and Takeru swung open the door. He couldn't help but glance down at the bag that held Tai's gym clothes. Takeru's fingers twitched as he urged to grab the bag and smell it. He already missed Tai's smell. Maybe one quick sniff would be okay.

Takeru shook his head and scowled. No. He wouldn't. He'd be a man.

_Why is the Earth still spinning_, Takeru thought as he shoved the plastic bag bulging with sweaters into the locker. _Why?__ I'm still the wake of absolute depression and teen angst, but at the same time the earth is still spinning, the people are still moving, the sun is still shining, and I've got a stupid love song stuck in my head. _

As he shut the door and relocked the lock, Takeru stood up and resisted the temptation of kicking the door into smithereens.

"Tidal waves of tears have been released by my eyes," he said out loud to the empty hallway. "And yet Dai still grabbed Yamato in a bear hug this morning, I still had a disgusting math test, and there's still a Newspaper meeting after school."

He sighed and started to walk back to his study hall. "I didn't actually think that the world would stop if Tai and I broke up...but at the same time it all feels so surreal."

As Takeru wiped away a stray tear, he began to overanalyze. _What was all the hugging, and the playing, and the hand holding, and the other small moments we had these past weeks? Was that a pity re-relationship? Was that a goodbye re-relationship? What the heck was that supposed to tell me? Cause it didn't prep me for the break-up, that's for sure. If anything, it only confuses me more._

The blonde rounded the hallway just as the bell rang. He groaned and began to walk faster, hoping that he'd be able to grab his stuff quickly and get to his next class in time.

_I just wish that he'd change his mind and tell me everything that I want to hear, _he thought as he pushed past the people leaving the study hall.

_And yet, I know that it won't happen. It won't, because I live in the real world, where real things happen, where there are real emotions and real truths and real heartbreaks. _

He paused as he grabbed his books. And then the tears began to fall as a tidal wave of misery fell upon him.

_Just. Like. This. One._


	5. Mustard Fight

The Real World

_Summary: They say that breaking up is hard to do. Well, Takeru is going to find this out first hand. Mentions Taikeru (Taichi/Takeru). _

Chapter 5: The Mustard Fight

3-8-07

It all started because of mustard. And, oh, how Takeru hated mustard. Mustard was a vile condiment that served no purpose but to make those near it cringe and pinch their noses. It smells awful, tastes awful, and even looks awful. How could anyone ever want to swallow it? How could anyone ever _manage_ to swallow it, without gagging?

Daisuke, on the other hand, loved mustard. Mustard and mayonnaise went on nearly everything Daisuke ate: hamburgers, hot dogs, hoagies, pretzels, French fries, and even the school's pizza quesadillas. No matter what, Daisuke always used about 10 packets of mayo and 5 packets of mustard.

And Takeru had to sit next to the big lug.

"Ack," the blonde recoiled at the smell as Daisuke opened up his third packet of mustard. "Do you really need all of that stuff?"

The brunette laughed. "Like your face needs a melon."

Takeru glared at the be-goggled boy. "I'll pretend that made sense."

"You do just that, Teeks." He peered over at Takeru's plate. "Do you have any mustard? I need more."

Scowling, Takeru replied, "I don't even like mustard. It's the foulest substance on the planet. I mean, what is mustard, really?"

"You twat."

Takeru, taking offense, smacked Daisuke over the head. "Dane Cook rip off, you jerk!"

Daisuke laughed and grabbed Takeru in a chokehold. "My brain is so fantastical!"

Wrenching himself away, Takeru squawked as he brushed himself off. There was a small smudge of dirty orange on his shoulder.

"MOTOMIYA DAISUKE!!"

The brunette held his hands up in defense. "What?!"

"MUSTARD! THERE IS MUSTARD ON MY SWEATER! I WILL KILL YOU DEAD! I WILL KILL YOU GOOD!"

"Kill me well, Takeru."

The blonde hesitated as his hands started to encircle Daisuke's neck. "Eh?"

"Improper grammar? And from a grammar nazi? Unbelievable."

Calming down, Takeru attempted to wipe off the mustard off with a napkin. "Aw, I give up!" He pulled off the sweater and shoved it into his bag. "Tai's gonna kill you."

"Well?"

Takeru scowled to himself, ignoring Daisuke's joke. "Probably not, though. Doesn't care enough to beat you up for my sake. Probably be more upset that I dirtied his sweater."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise?"

Sighing, Takeru got up to throw away his plate. "You could say that."

That wasn't all, either. Sure enough, when Takeru jokingly mentioned the mustard incident to Taichi (who loathed mustard almost as much as Takeru) later that day, the brunette's reaction wasn't at all as Takeru thought it should be.

"My sweater? He got mustard on MY sweater?"

Although Takeru knew that Taichi was joking, the fact of the matter was that Taichi wasn't upset about Daisuke getting mustard on Takeru, but for getting mustard on Taichi's sweater.

Takeru scowled. "I see that your sweater is more important than me."

The brunette's smile faded. "Well, it is my sweater."

"Whatever," Takeru replied. He turned away from his boyfriend and the hug the brunette was about to offer, and stormed off. As Takeru walked away, he heard Taichi make a side comment as well.

"Whatever, too."


	6. Notes and Word Finds

The Real World

_Summary: They say that breaking up is hard to do. Well, Takeru is going to find this out first hand. Mentions Taikeru (Taichi/Takeru). _

Chapter 6: Notes and Word Finds 

11-21-06

Takeru was excited. Daisuke approached him in English, sly grin plastered on his face.

"For you, my friend." He tossed a folded up piece of paper to the blonde and snickered. "From Mr. Yagami himself."

The paper had writing all over it. Doodles and song lyrics were in the margins, but the paper was mostly covered with statements of boredom and ideas of how time could be spent better. The front was Takeru's side. The back was Taichi's.

The two boys started this ongoing note about three days before. It began as a quirky statement of hello and escalated to a continuous method of communication.

Takeru couldn't have been happier.

Daisuke hovered over Takeru's shoulder. "When's the dude going to finally ask you out? I mean, seriously, like it isn't obvious."

The blonde scowled. "When are you going to admit to Yamato that you've had a crush on him for years and daydream about ravishing his body?"

Shrugging and turning away, Daisuke responded, "You got me."

The brunette left Takeru alone to relish in his note. He opened it and looked for Taichi's recent message. It was a drawing and a hand made word find. Taichi made him a word find!

At least Takeru had something to do during English.

After school, Takeru and Taichi ran out to pick up the pizzas that Takeru had ordered for the newspaper meeting. As he gazed over at the older brunette, Takeru sighed.

"What's up, Teeks?"

"Nothing much. Just tired. I liked your crossword, by the way. Although Mr. Fujiyama didn't. Told me to put it away before I could finish it."

Taichi snickered. "Sorry."

Smiling back, Takeru said, "Not your fault. Although, I guess maybe it is."

The two boys laughed and stared into each other's eyes.

"Taichi, the light's green."

Blushing, the brunette hit the gas and drove on.

"Um, Takeru, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, it's pretty obvious that I like you," the brunette began. Shocked, Takeru snapped his neck as he turned to face Taichi. With eyes on the road, Taichi continued. "And I think you like me, too, and although I don't think it will change anything, I was just wondering if you'd want to go out with me."

They pulled into the parking lot of the pizza place. As Taichi put the cat into park, Takeru remembered to breathe.

"I'd love to."

Taichi smiled lightly.

"And I think it's pretty obvious that I like you, too."

Takeru smiled back.

"Cool."

"Yea."

"Should we go get the pizzas?"

"Sure."

As the walked into the parlor, Taichi opened the door and said, "You know, I was going to ask you through the word find. Like, a secret hidden message. But I'm not that creative."

Takeru repressed the urge to melt on the spot. He couldn't think of a more sweet thought.

"Besides," the blonde finally managed as they walked up to the counter. "I wouldn't have gotten the message until tomorrow."

"And then," Taichi added. "We wouldn't be where we are now."

Takeru liked where they were. It was nice.


End file.
